United Voltz Federation
The United Voltz Federation, or UVF, is a large, heavily populated, piece of land located in the northwest portion of the Eastern Continent and which's government was formed by Lord Isen with the Declaration of Union. Originally the UVF was governed by the Empire of Voltz. This later transitioned into the Consulary of Voltz, until the Voltzian Civil War, where the government officially became the Democratic Federation of Voltz. The UVF was founded on November 21, 2015 with the enactment of the Declaration of Union. The UVF is comprised of the ruling bodies of the Voltz Wars Wiki, Minecraft Wars Wiki, Voltzified Wiki, Minecraft Aporkalypse Wiki, and all other related canon societies. His Excellency the Grand Master Proprietor of Voltz and Head Administrator of the Wiki, Lord Isen was the absolute Emperor of the Federation until his destruction in a Ps Fusion. Empress XeraSicarius the First, Defender of Voltz and the Playful became the second ruler of the UVF, as Lord Isen's heir. The revived Lord Isen is current Consul of the UVF alongside Arze Gnik, with Xera as Defunct Empress. Leadership High Command *'Consul Isen the Great': The second revived version of Lord Isen. Elected Consul in the Greatness Revolution, replacing Maman Durand. Well known for his founding and former leadership of the UVF, Isen implemented the progressive Greater UVF acts. *'Consul Arze Gnik "The Artist"': The most prominent leader and founder of the Democratic Federation of Voltz during the Voltzian Civil War. Consul Gnik wrote the new constitution which changed the government and was elected as one of the two new Consuls under the new government. Known as "The Artist" for writing many of the documents which the new government runs on. *'Empress Xera': Former absolute monarch and Consul of the UVF. During the Voltzian Civil war the Democratic Federation of Voltz removed her from power when they took control of the government. The United Imperium of Voltz instated her as their queen until she dissolved the nation and stepped down. Per an agreement with Maman Durand she is now the figurehead and adviser of the Democratic Federation of Voltz. Admins/Lords *'Secretary of the Treasury and Master of Coin, Dillon p': The revived version of Dillon p. Is in charge of the Bank of the United Voltz Federation as well as the UVF's financial and economic concerns. *'Lord Greyson': A lord of the southwest Provence of Voltzifia. Though holding no political office, Lord Greyson is a major public figure, well known throughout the UVF and a respected scholar. He often appears on television to weigh in on topics. Knights *'Sir Canoneer SolZen321': Captain Canoneer of the Cannon Divisions in the Fist War of Ps and the Artillery Divisions in the Second War of Ps and beyond. *'Sir 10Jack7': Led the Wiki Contributor Militia up to the end of the First War of Ps. Was wounded leading the Militia's charge during the Battle of Isentopia, and retired after the war. *'Sir Sergeant Winfrey Wilhelm': A former I-Com agent who was the first man to be launched into space, riding in the Heaven I Rocket, as well as the second man in space on the Heaven II. He was knighted by Empress Xera for his accomplishments. Later founded and became governor of the Vronch Colony. *'Captain Felipe Fillmore the Explorer:' Captain of Transcendence I and the founder of the Taft Colony. Serves as its first governor. *'Sir Isen the 91st, The Hero:' A piece of Consul Isen's consciousness that was given seperate life via some of Consul Xera's power. Defeated Dark Xera in the Battle for the VUCO. *'Sir Neko, PH.D.': Known better simply as Dr. Neko, he is a brilliant robotics expert and a core member of the Emojology Sciences and Engeneering Instatute. He is most well known for the invention of the Nekomech, but also contributed to the Stage II Machinery Upgrade Project and the development of Armoured Robotic Mobile Suits (ARMS) Other Political Leaders *'Archbishop Dano of the Church of Amalgomates': The head of the Church of Amalgomates as instated by Empress Xera. Has full control over appointments in the Church. *'Ex-Consul Maman Durand "Our Man"': Former leader of the Elite Team known as I-Com. In the Voltzian Civil War he became one of the leaders of the Democratic Federation of Voltz, and was named one of its two democratically elected Consuls when the DFV took over the government. Consul Durand succeeded in making the deal with Xera that dissolved the United Imperium of Voltz and made her a figurehead. Later vacated his seat to the returned Lord Isen. *'General IssyBot00 "Missy"': A general in the UVAF, Lord Isen's adviser, and captain of the VUCO. Missy is also the Empress's primary caretaker. He personally operates many of the UVF's autonomous machinery and networks, both military and civilian. *'Official George': An UVF official often put in charge of the bake sales. *'Agent' Thomas: A agent of IDB who was sent to investigate the signal broadcasting from RITA. *'Colonel Frederick Kein': A colonel in command of the UVF outpost on Weiy-20. Former Positions *'His Excellency the Grand Master Proprietor of Voltz and Head Administrator of the Wiki, Lord Isen': The Emperor of the UVF and its undesputed and absolute ruler. His word is law. Personally defeated the Dark Prince of Ps the Anarchic in the War of Ps. Fell into nonexistance in a final attempt to vanquish Ps forever. *'Empress XeraSicarius the First, Defender of Voltz and the Playful': The second Absolute Monarch of the UVF. Lord Isen's heir. It is said she receives personal guidance from Lord Isen's spirit. Known for a love of cats and all things playful. *'Admin Dillon p the Striking': One of His Excellency's oldest admins. He led the UVAF during the First War of P's until his death at Ps' hands. RIP. *'Sir Xera the Playful': His Excellency's only trusted ally. Known to be lazy. Is currently endangered due to the loss of casual habitats. Was named Lord Isen's heir by His Excellency himself. *'General Isen the Spirit': The disembodied spirit of His Excellency, Lord Isen. He is the head of Foreign Relations, the Department of State Health and primary advisor to the Monarch of the UVF. He is also the General of the Armies and Navies *'Vice Grand Master Proprietor of Voltz, The Master of Doom': The Grand Minister of Justice for the Department of Justice and Sentencing. He is also in charge of the PVIB. A political wild card with no true affiliation to anybody other than the PVIB. *'Consul XeraSicarius of Voltz, the Peacemaker, Defender of the Playful': Formerly Empress of the UVF after Lord Isen's death. Now one of the two Consuls of the UVF. Xera is well known for her love of playful things and respected throught Wikia for her peacemaking efforts. Also is heir to the throne of Psdonia as well as spiritual leader of New Psdonia. *'Consul Isen of Voltz, the Uniter, Defender of the Wiki': Formerly the first Emperor of the UVF, and General of the Armies and Navies as a disembodied spirit, the revived Lord Isen is one of the two Conuls of the UVF. He takes care of much more of the administrative side of things whereas Xera is more public figure. *'Sir Colonel Maman Durand "The Man"': The most experienced agent of I-Com. Colonel Maman Durand first won fame for his ability to fight out of seemingly impossible situations by himself, gaining the title "The Man". He has led I-Com to victory against numerous overwhelming threats, not the least of being the defeat of an alien invasion. Helped personally defeat Ps in the Fourth War of Ps. *'General Substitute Consul IssyBot00, Commander of UVF Forces (Missy)': A small Isen-esque robot controlled by the VUCO supercomputer AI, thus indirectly by Isen himself as he powers the VUCO. Programmed to be a splitting image of Lord Isen, "Missy" is a master strategist and General of the Armies and Navies. After Consul Isen's death, Missy acted temporary second Consul of the UVF. *'Sir General Gerry Harrison': The general of the UIC occupation forces on Gualia. A rough but quite intelligent man, often known to smoke a cigar. Killed investigating the Grey Tide. *'Lord Admin Captain Magmamale the Completely Normal of Magmatonia': An honourary admin and Captain of the Royal Guard. Was made Lord of Magmatonia by Her Highness, XeraSicarius. *'Sir Pio387 the Loyal': The commander of the UVAF Infantry Divisions throughout all four Wars of Ps. A highly skilled and decorated officer. Died in the Battle of Psdonia during Wiki War II, but was resurrected as a cyborg by the Inquisition. Societal Information Cities & Major Colonies *'Isentopia': The capital and location of the Palace of Voltz. *'Isenxandria': Built by His Excellency after the UVF's foundation. *'Voltzton': Oldest city on the Wiki. *'Xera Reserve': A large walled sanctuary reserved only for Xeras. *'Xeraland': Built in the name of Her Excellency when she ascended the throne. *'Droome': Formerly an average boring town. Named after TheMasterDoom to appease him *'RITA': The Re-education Institution for Treasonous Acts *'Paraee': A trading city built on the southern sea boarder *'Wikopolis:' City founded to take in refugees from the Western Islands *'Iscastle Center:' A large industrial center where IsenClean Corp. Headquarters is located, as well as the IsenClean Labs and Launch Sites. *'ITSA Command:' A command center in the Soart Sea for the IsenClean-Truceian Space Agency. *'Taft Colony:' A UVF colony set up on the planet Darren-4. *'Vronch Colony:' A UVF colony set up in the planet Zob-11. *'Sector 82:' A space sector where a large UVF shipyard is stationed. *'Sector 152:' A space sector around a small planet where the largest space battle ever occurred. The planet contains the reamains of the New Sezonian Space Fleet. *'Solifugae Intergalactic Travel Hub:' A massive space station and hub for Hyperspace Rings throughout the Universe. *'Voltz Intergalactic Explorer/Voltz Ultra Cosmos Observatory:' The Palace of Voltz, on its only personalized rocket platform that travels throughout space. *'Debesis:' A massive city-planet with no currency or laws except against causing problems for others. *'Secunterra:' Twin planet of Debesis, entangled in an orbit around eachother. A farmland planet. *'Ceu:' The moon of Debesis and Secunterra and a shelter for those in need. *'Coelux:' Star which Debesis and Secunterra orbit. The mechanical ring around it doubles as an open shipyard and energy generator. Conquered Capitals & Major Colonies *'Gummy City:' Former capital of the Gummy Bear Wiki. *'Berlin:' Former capital of the Hitler Parodies. *'Vienapest:' Former capital of the Austria-Hungary Wiki. *'Porostance:' Former capital of the Total War Wiki. *'Maligrad:' Former capital of the U.S.S.R. *'Gualia:' Former capital of the Gualia Republic. *'Firaxis-5:' Large former mining outpost of the Garge Empire. *'Permis-30:' Large former settlement of the Confederated Planets of Fe-lee. *'Weis-1 & Weis-12:' Large former industrial colonies of the Delahvoul. Laws and Powers The laws and powers of the United Voltz Federation are outlined in the Declaration of Union. Any additional laws can be found in the "Decrees" section below. History *November 21, 2015: Declaration of Union and War Against Ps is written. The United Voltz Federation is officially formed. The War of Ps officially starts. *November 22, 2015: Battle of Isentopia, Prince of Ps is defeated. End of the War of Ps *November 23, 2015: Sezonian Rebels form, Denunciation of the Republic of Sezonia *November 24, 2015: Return of Ps, Second War of Ps, Battle of The Gummy Bear Wiki, Recognition of Sezonia, fall of Lord Isen and Prince of Ps, Xera named Empress of the UVF. *November 25, 2015: TheMasterDoom rebels, Ps returns in Psdonia *November 26, 2015: Ps takes over the UVF via controlling Xera, Third War of Ps, Ps turned into Pink Ps *November 27, 2015: Psdonia made its own nation. UVF allies with Britain, The Gummy Bear Wiki, Psdonia and Russia in preparation for the Great War. *November 28, 2015: Edicts of Xer enacted. *November 29, 2015: The Great War occurs. The Republic of Sezonia is conquered by Allied Forces. Sezonia becomes part of the UVF again. *November 30, 2015: A vacation is called for the whole High Command of the UVF by the Department for State Health. *December 1, 2015: Republic of Truce recognized as seperate from UVF. 15% tarrif on imports to UVF enacted. Formation of the DPRMS, Federal Bank of the United Voltz Federation, and the Trade Rout Edicts. *December 2, 2015: Free Trade Coalition formed. Trade deal decided with Psdonia. *December 4, 2015: Republic of Sezonia re-recognized. *December 12, 2015: Free Trade Coalition becomes the United Intrests Coalition. The UVF becomes one of the members of the high council of the UIC. Western Boarder Restrictions go into effect. *January 3, 2016: The Fourth War of Ps (Wiki War II). The Psdonia Empire collapses after being defeated by the UIC. Lord Isen becomes temporary ruler of the UVF, as Empress Xera takes a hiatus. *January 4, 2016: Edicts of Ise enacted. *January 5, 2016: Laws of After 4th Ps passed. *January 6, 2016: Fist man-made satellite launched by the UVF. Ban of the Iron Bank enacted *January 8, 2016: Horizon II is launched and starts imaging the Wiki. Operation Heaven I is a success. *January 9, 2016: Horizon III and Heaven II launches are successful. A mysterious plague reaches the UVF. *January 10, 2016: Blood Flu is contained and mostly treated. The Heaven III launch disaster occurs. *January 11, 2016: Flint Missions begin. The Holy Psdonia Empire is given land in the southern sea. *January 12, 2016: Flint III and Flint IV launches. *January 13, 2016: Heaven IV and Horizon IV launches. Empress Xera returns from her hiatus. *January 14, 2016: Flint V launched to retrieve Flint III and Flint IV. *January 15, 2016: Chariot Missions begin. *January 16, 2016: Flint V returns, bringing alien tech with it. Operation Ressurection begins. *January 17, 2016: ITSA officially founded. Ascender I and II tests occur. UVF High Command goes on mandatory vacation. *January 27, 2016: Transcendence lands on Darren-4. Taft Colony established. Treaty with King Flappy signed. *January 30, 2016: Vronch Colony established. Solifugae Web constructed. Pact with New Sezonia made. New UIC (United Intergalactic Community) formed. *January 31, 2016: Battle of Pstopolis occurs. Isen's body is reborn. Isen and Xera become Consuls of the UVF. *February 1, 2016: Attack on Taft Colony occurs. *February 3, 2016: Ipsens rebel against Ps. New Sezonia invades the Gummy Bear Wiki and Republic of Truce. *February 4, 2016: UVF sends ultimatum to New Sezonia from them to cease hostilities and retreat. New Sezonia officially declares war on UVF, officially starting Wiki War III, but open combat does not begin. Ps-supported Gummy Bear Freedom Fighters start combating Sezonian occupiers. *February 5, 2016: UVF forces move against Sezonian forces as peace talks still fall through, but there is no major fighting. *February 6, 2016: Republic of Truce sends aid to the Gummy Bears and helps UVF forces combat rampant Sezonian Light Raptors. *February 7, 2016: Open combat finally begins between UVF and Sezonia after the last peace talks fail. Republic of Truce declares war on New Sezonia, Britain and Community Central also declare war after Sezonia kills Gummy Bear civilians. New Sezonia is forced to sign the Armistice of Gummy City after New Sezonia's Capital is captured. End of the Greater War (Wiki War III). *February 14, 2016: New Sezonia launches a surprise attack on the Holy Psdonia Empire, in which Consul Xera is caught in the crossfire of. Consul Xera takes a temporary hiatus. Emergency protocol takes place in the UVF. *February 15, 2016: Consul Xera returns from her hiatus. The Red Army breaks off from the UVAF and begins attacking Sezonian outposts in vengeance for their attacks against Consul Xera and other peaceful species. *February 17, 2016: Sirius and Warrior of Infinity awaken. Many planets are destroyed by them and an Isen powered Ps. *February 18, 2016: New UIC United Species Protection Act goes into effect. Planetary Rehabilitation Centers are launched and begin repairing damaged planets. *February 19, 2016: Xera becomes an Isen via some of Ps' power. Baby Isen is born. *February 21, 2016: The Deus Tunicam is created by Consul Isen. *February 22, 2016: Ps ascend to their own Reality. The Plague begins and Isen and Xera are infected. The Darkness is reborn. *February 23, 2016: Battle for the VUCO occurs. Baby Isen temporarily defeats the Darkness. *February 24, 2016: Consul Isen found to be terminally losing power. The United Cultures Festival begins. *February 25, 2016: Consul Isen dies. Consul Xera is cured of the Plague by Isen's last act. *February 27, 2016: The Amalgomate State and United Cultures Festival are attacked by Dark Dano and her followers. They are driven back by UVF Forces led by Consul Xera. Ipsens return. *February 28, 2016: The United Cultures Festival is attacked by the Somethings. *February 29, 2016: The United Cultures Festival ends. *March 1, 2016: Red Army attacks the Sezonian Base in Droom. *March 5, 2016: New Sezonia threatens the Peras and bombs the Gummy Bear Wiki. *March 6, 2016: The UVF declares war on New Sezonia. The New UIC declares New Sezonia a terrorist organization and pledges support to the UVF. The Greatest War (Wiki War IV) occurs. New Sezonia collapses and its main islands are captured by the UIC. The Gualia Republic is established in the former New Sezonia capital. *March 8, 2016: The Dragon Blood Islands Incident occurs. *March 16, 2016: The Church of Infinite Knowedge has sects set up in the UVF. The Mars Massacre Occurs. UVF Military Purchase Program begins. *March 18, 2016: The Kittens Republic of Kanto is recognized. The VUCO collapses. *March 20, 2016: The Cat War, also known as the Freedom War in Kanto, begins and evolves into Wiki War V. Riots against Xera begin, resulting in the creation of a democratic government in the UVF, leaving her as a figurehead. *March 21, 2016: The UIV is formed and abolished. UVF becomes Democratic Federation of Voltz. *March 22, 2016: End of Wiki War V. *March 25, 2016: Automated Systems Control Unit replaces Missy in controlling the Solifugae. Missy's overheated body is returned home. *March 28, 2016: The Brownie, Fudge, and Related Sweets Act is passed. *March 29, 2016: Puppet Parade occurs. The Second Mars Incident occurs. *April 3, 2016: DFV begins militarizing in response to the Sezonian invasion of Earth. *April 5, 2916: The Democratic Colonization Project begins. *April 17, 2016: DFV joins the Soart Alliance. *April 30, 2016: Reborn Isen takes control of the UVF. *May 8, 2016: The UVF is liberated from Reborn Isen. Alpha Isen damages the land around Droome. *May 9, 2016: The Grey Tide reaches the UVF's shores. *May 13, 2016: Beachside Protection Act goes into effect. The Psdonia Sanctions Act is deliberated. *May 14, 2016: The Psdonia Sanctions Act is passed. *May 18, 2016: The DVF enters an alliance with the Church of Infinite Knowledge. *May 19, 2016: The Grey Tide Mission occurs. God of Ps is reborn. *May 23, 2016: ITSA Command is taken over by Pearl. *May 26, 2016: The Battle for ITSA begins. *May 27, 2016: The Inquisition retakes ITSA Command. *May 30, 2016: The Great Chaos occurs. Isen returns. Under the Chaos, the aggressive UVF military conquers swaths of land, including the Gummy Bear Wiki, Hitler Parodies, Austria-Hungary Wiki, Total War Wiki, a portion of the U.S.S.R., numerous western islands, and space colonies from Firaxis-5 to Permis-30. *June 8, 2016: Xera, Isen, and a special UVF team enter the Ps Reality to investigate activity there *June 15, 2016: Multiple disappearances occur throughout the Gummy Bear Wiki, Analgomate State, and Gualia. *June 28, 2016: God of Ps returns in the Ps Reality. Xeraxes II is annexed by Psdonia. *June 29, 2016: Rebellions occur in the Gummy Bear Wiki, Gualia, and the Total War Wiki, but are put down by the UVAF and Inquistion. *July 4, 2016: Lord Isen announces he is running for Consul, starting what is known as the Greatness Revolution. *July 19, 2016: West Psdonia is established by the Psdonians in the Western Continent *July 20, 2016: Lord Isen becomes Consul of the UVF again. The Greater UVF Acts are passed. *July 23, 2016: UVF military licensing to the FOB begins. *July 28, 2016: The West Psdonian War occurs between the Inquisition Controlled Westerners and Psdonian Westerns. The UVF intervenes, taking control of the Inquisition territory and ending conflict with West Psdonia after negotiating a deal for more civil liberties for its inhabitants. *July 30, 2016: Stark Starships replace most Ascender Starships in the UVF fleet. Debesis and Ceu are created. Government-funded Bake Sales start popping up around the UVF. *August 1, 2016: The Cebesis Grand Openening Party starts. *August 13, 2016: UVF Troops retrieve Inquisition Tech from the Western Continent *August 14, 2016: Dark Perssia forms. The First Battle of Twin Perssia occurs. UVF Engineers reverse engineer Inquisition Tech. *August 15, 2016: Second Battle of Twin Perssia occurs. The RoT Capital and Dark Perssia are destroyed. The Dark Ps are born and Old Psdonia raises from the sea. Pslants settle on Debesis. *August 17, 2016: IDB Agents begin investigating mysterious disappearances in the Gummy Bear Wiki. *August 18, 2016: Xera stops war from breaking out between the Dukk and Snuuk, allowing UVF trade to reopen in the strategic Syidd region. Emojology Sciences and Engineering Institute founded. *August 19, 2016: Maman Durand becomes Feild Marshal of the Special Operations Tactical Unit. The UVF and Kanto negotiate trade deals as Kanto becomes more capitalistic. Dark Ps attack shipping near Psdonia. *August 24, 2016: The UVF start upgrading the South Coastal Fortifications. *August 25, 2016: The UVAF starts amassing allied forces east of Paraee in preparation for an invasion by the Dark Ps. Doom's Tea Ships are attacked by Dark Pszillas. *August 29, 2016: Xera and Commewnist forces liberate the Pera Reserve from Space Pirates led by Captain Greenbeard. *September 1, 2016: The Battle of the South Wall occurs between the Dark Ps and allied forces. Start of Wiki War VI, the War of Dark Ps. *September 4, 2016: The UVF tries to enlist the help of Siceria in the war against the Dark Ps, but most of Siceria is conquered by the Dark Ps. The Dark God of Dark Ps kidnaps Lilly. The Trial of Holy Psdonia Empire vs. Flanimal the First begins. *September 5, 2016: The Kanto Navy is destroyed by the Dark Ps. Dark Ps begin an invasion of the last Sicerian Island. *September 7, 2016: Psdonian Exterminators arrive to help defend Siceria. *September 10, 2016: Isen finds Xera's Journal and destroyes half of Nova Pstopia, Mars, and God of Ps in a rage. *September 11, 2016: Allied Forces win the Battle of Siceria. *September 18, 2016: The Trial of Holy Psdonia Empire vs. King Flanimal the First ends and he is sentenced to death. Flanimal is executed by Isen. Xera becomes ill. Skirmishes occur around Psdonia. *September 24, 2016: MX and Zim cure Xera of Darkness' influence with the help of Isen. *Setpember 25, 2016: The Sweetlins Relocation Project begins. The first Sangus Towers are completed. *October 2, 2016: Xera comes down with the Blood Flu but is saved by Isen's creation Ipanacea. *October 3, 2016: UVF and Psdonian ships start pushing into Dark Ps boarders and trapping the Dark Pszillas within. *October 9, 2016: The Battle of Psdonia in the War of Dark Ps begins. *October 10, 2016: The Battle of Psdonia ends with a victory by allied forces. Darkness escapes Psdonia in the Dark Core, and the UVF Fleets are dispatched to find him. Psdonia sinks back into the sea. End of the War of Dark Ps. The Ipsens and Inquisition declare war on eachother, Darkness, and the allied coalition, starting the War of Supremacy. The Battle Over the Soart begins. *October 15, 2016: The arrival of the Snuuk and Dukk ends the Battle Over the Soart in a stalemate. News of fighting in the outer rim between expansionist Psdonians, the Inquisition, Outer Rim Resistance, and Ipsens worries the citizens of the UVF, particularly to massacre on Adnexus-5. *October 16, 2016: The UVF base on Weiy-20 is overrun by the Ipsens. The Xera Imposter is defamed. The God-King of Ps returns in the corporeal world and attacks the Syidd system. The Dark Darkness Empire is founded. *October 18, 2016: Isen saves the Syidd system but goes into a coma. Archbishop Dano is kidnapped by Ps. *October 21, 2016: The UVF sends aid to the Tructian Loyalists in the Trucian Civil War. Ipsens harrow UVF borders near Zob. Isen comes out of his coma. *October 22, 2016: Vronch Colony is attacked by Ps. Xera makes peace with the Ipsens. *October 23, 2016: Commewnist Space is attacked. Ps uses Dano's new powers to attack the UVF, but is warded off by Missy. *October 24, 2016: Magmatonia is destroyed by the God of Ps and Dano. *October 29, 2016: Fera Kergin aides the Rot in the Battle of Dakra with a UVF Arum II Flagship. Isen is corrupted by Darkness, leading to an invasion by the Dark Darkness Empire to surrounding space. *October 30, 2016: Isen is freed of Darkness's corruption. *November 4, 2016: UVF Forces under General Philip counterattack the Dark Darkness Empire and blockade Dark Pstopolis. *November 5, 2016: UVF Forces under Maman Durand capture Zerth II and occupy Xerexes II. *November 7, 2016: Isen is blinded by a the God of Ps. *November 8, 2016: The Battle Over Mars begins. The South UVF Space Fleet under General Robinson deals a crippling blow to the Psdonian fleet with an explosive trap. *November 10, 2016: Isen and Xera go on vacation. *November 13, 2016: The Trucian Space Fleet enters in the Battle Over Mars. UVF Orbital Bombardment of Mars begins. *November 14, 2016: The Ipsooms betray Psdonian and help the RoT and UVF in the Battle Over Mars. UVF forces temporary capture Phobos. The Treaty of Grair is signed between the UVF and Psdonia. Xerexes II, Zerth II, and Mars are abandoned by UVF forces. *November 16, 2016: Some soldiers of the UVAF break off and form mercenary groups to fight Psdonia, taking the name of the Red Army. *November 21, 2016: The UVF Celebrates its 1 year anniversary with a party on Debesis. *November 26, 2016: The Tax Reorganization Act is passed. *November 28, 2016: Meetings occur in the Gummy Bear Wiki and Gualia about leaving the union. *January 13, 2016: Isen and Xera return from vacation after doing battle with Darkness on Grair. *January 14, 2016: Xerexes II is officially passed over to Xera's control. *January 21, 2016: Isen and Xera finally resume their governmental positions. *January 23, 2016: Arze Gnik meets with the Delegation for the Free State of the Gummy Bears. Decrees *'Declaration of Union': See Declaration of Union and War Against Ps page. *'End of the War of Ps': See End of the War of Ps page. *'Denunciation of the Republic of Sezonia' See Official Denucuation of The Republic of Sezonia page. *'Preservation Decree for Xeras': Under this official decree, a Wildlife Sanctuary is to be constructed for the protection of Wild Xeras, who have become endangered due to the destruction of their native habitats. Any damages done to this reserve will be treated as a federal offense. Similarly, anyone found guilty of endangering a Xera's life, or mistreating a Xera in any way will be similarly charged as a federal offense. *'Recognition of the Republic of Sezonia': See Recognition of the Republic of Sezonia page. *'Succession of the Throne': See Fall of Lord Isen and Succession page. *'Warning Against Ps': See Official Warning Against Ps page. *'Empress Xera's Note': See A Note From Empress Xera page. *'Preservation Decree for Pink Ps'': See Preservation Decree for Pink Ps' page. *'Edicts of Xer': See Edicts of Xer page. *'Decree of Trade Routs': See Decree of Trade Routs page. *'Re-recognition of the Republic of Sezonia': See Re-recognition of the Republic of Sezonia page. *'Charter of Passage in the Western Sea': By the will of Her Highness, Empress Xera the First, Defender of Voltz and the Playful, all passage through the Western Sea is be along predetermined routs. Areas chartered Off Limits are dangerous and not to be entered. Doing so is a federal offense. This is for the protection of all seafaring vehicles and their crews. *'Edicts of Ise': See Edicts of Ise page. *'New Laws Bill': See Laws of After Fourth Ps page. *'Ban of the Iron Bank': See Ban of the Iron Bank page. *'Establishment of the Consulary': See Official Establishment of the Consulary page. *'IDB Notice': See Investigative Defense Bureau Notice page. *'Isen's Declaration of Warning': See Declaration of Warning - Consul Isen page. *'Treaty of Gummy City': See Armistice of Gummy City page. *'Creation of Perux Colony': See Creation of Perux Colony page. *'Foundation of Confectionia': See Foundation and New Peace page. *'Emergency Power Consolidation': See Emergency Power Consolidation page. *'Red Army Warning': See Warning Against the Red Army page. *'Obituary of Consul Isen': See Obituary of Consul Isen page. *'Declaration of War on New Sezonia': See Declaration of War on New Sezonia page. *'Establishment of the Gualia Republic': See Establishment of the Gualia Republic page. *'Report of Wiki War V': See Report of Wiki War V (The Cat War/The War of Freedom) page. *'Greater UVF Acts': See The Greater UVF Acts page. *'Military Lease to the Federation of Ocelot Burners': See Military Licencing to the Free Country of the Federation of Ocelot Burners page. *'Charter for the Emojology Sciences and Engineering Institute': See Formation of the Emojology Sciences and Engineering Institute page. *'Treaty of Grair': The God-King of Ps and the Holy Psdonia Empire hereby pledge to withdraw from the lands of Magmatonia and revoke their claim to the Amalgomate State. They also pledge to not take any action of harmful intent towards the citizens and government of the UVF and its allies. Consul Isen and the United Voltz Federation hereby pledge to withdraw all forces from Mars, Xerexes II, and Zerth II. They also pledge to not invade any Psdonian territory unless first provoked by an attack by Psdonian on the UVF or its Allies, thus breaching this contract. Both parties agree to transfer complete control of the planet of Xerexes II to Empress Xera Sicarius personally. *'Tax Reorganization Act': See Tax Reorganization Act page. Industry and Economics Being largest nation on the Wiki Area, the United Voltz Federation also has the largest industrial output, agricultural output, and economic footprint. The UVF was the first nation to industrialize and therefore is the primary source of all industrial goods. The nations' large expanse also makes it a major agricultural producer, selling various foodstuffs to other countries. Due to also having the largest population on the Wiki, the UVF economy is the most impactful on the prices and demand of goods. With a large workforce to operate its many factories, the UVF is able to sustainably mass produce most consumer goods, though finer products are in less supply. After the enactment of the Decree of Trade Routs, the UVF began building a far reaching and powerful trade network, as well as enacting 15% tarrifs on imported goods (this was later changed to 10%, 15% or 20% depending on the country) Following the return of Flint V and the reverse engineering of alien tech, the UVF's industry advanced drastically with this new technology. Once the UVF Colonies and Solifugae Web were developed, UVF economy moved to space where the Web allows UVF goods, and it's colonies' goods, to be traded throughout the Universe. The UVF controls the Solifugae Intergalactic Travel Hub, which links and controls all the hyperspace rings in the Solifugae Web, which effective gives the UVF control over all major travel routs. The government owned IsenClean Corperation controls a large sector of the economy, giving the government a large say in economic trends. The similarly popular Government-Sponsored Bake Sales also wrack in huge profits, with Xera's Homemade Brownies particularly in demand. The UVF currently has economic sanctions on the Holy Psdonia Empire and Dark Darkness Empire. Military Infirmation The official army of the United Voltz Federation is the United Voltz Armed Forces (UVAF). The Emperor/Empress of the Wiki is the supreme commander of the UVAF, with the General of the Armies and Navies in direct authority under them. The UVAF is split into multiple divisions: Divisions Infantry Divisions The main body of the UVAF. During the First War of Ps th infantry was made up of musketmen, but they were upgraded to Great War Era Infantry shortly afterward. In the lead up to the Fourth War of Ps infantry was once again upgraded to Modern Infantry. Following the return of Flint V, the infantry was given advanced Armour and weapons made using alien tech. This Armour and weaponry has further been advanced over time. Artillery Divisions Supporting long range artillery batteries which fire miniature 86 Year Suns. Were originally Renaissance cannons before the development of Modern Artillery. Is also in charge of the UVAF's nuclear missile supply and launch facilities. Upgraded with alien tech in Operation Resurrection. During the Stage II Machinery Upgrade Project many of these ships were further upgraded to Stage II variants of themselves. Armour Divisions Built before the Fourth War of Ps and first mobilized during it, Armoyr Divisions are made up if tanks and other vehicles. The most power Armoured Units are the massive Landships. Under Operation Resurrection was vastly upgraded with alien tech. During the Stage II Machinery Upgrade Project many of these ships were further upgraded to Stage II variants of themselves. Wiki Contributor Militia Was a major force on the UVAF up to the First War of Ps. Made up of lackluster citizens with little gear and experience. Were fazed out for more well trained units in the wake of the First War of Ps. Royal Guard A highly skilled set of soldiers who defend the Palace of the Wiki and the Emperor/Empress of the UVF. Updated in sync with the Infantry. Unicorn Calvary A calvary division made up of magical unicorns. Some of these unicorns are ridden by knights of the UVF. Most were killed in the First War of Ps and their numbers have only slowly been rebuilding. Was decommissioned for active duty when Armour Divisions were developed. Red Army A rogue division of the UVAF founded after Sezonians attacked Consul Xera. Known for their blood red armour, tanks, and ships, the Red Army seeks the destruction and collapse of the current New Sezonian government. Though officially not part of the UVAF and outright defying their orders, the Red Army operates similar to every other UVF Division and acts with the same interests. They are independently funded and highly dangerous. They were rebounded to fight Psdonia after the Treaty of Grair. The Inquisition An international secret police force developed to combat psionic threats. The Inquisition is not technically part of the UVAF, but the UVF is one of the funding nations of the Inquisition and is therefore high on its defense list. Page Validity Investigation Bureau (PVIB) A top secret organization designed for the development and use of the most cutting edge technologies and the training of the UVAF's best secret agents. Rebelled and separated from the rest of the UVAF during the Third War of Ps to combat Ps' takeover of the government. IsenClean Research and Development Department (IRDD) Funded by IsenClean Corp. It is the replacement for the PVIB reaserch after it left the UVAF. Originally designed for the development and production of more advanced IsenClean, after taking over the abandoned PVIB bases they have greatly expanded their research. The newly formed ESEI (Emojology Sciences and Engineering Insitute) is part of the IRDD. Investigative Defense Bureau (IDB) The replacement for the PVIB special operations units. The IDB is designed to locate and neutralize internal threats to the UVF, though its authority extends further if nessisary. The IDB is a security organization which uses a tight information network to catch threats before they grow. IsenClean Aerial Service Department (IASD) The UVAF Air Force. Made up of helicopters, bombers and fighters all primed to fire weaponized IsenClean. Has a special high profile mission team known as I-Com. Has been made fun of because its acronym can be rewritten as AIDS. Began to be fazed out once the United Voltz Space Armada was developed, it's remnants now form the fighter squadrons of the UVSA. United Voltz Navy The UVAF's navy. Originally small and underfunded compared to the other divisions. But was built up after the enactment of the Decree of Trade Routs. Was very strong during the Fourth War of Ps, where it played a major role in the war (as Psdonia was made of islands). Upgraded as part of Operation Resurrection with alien tech, as well as later to Stage II variants. United Voltz Space Armada Built during Operation Resurrection in the Space Race. Designed for combat in the new frontier of space, the UVSA is made up of various classes of space capable battleships, carriers, fighters, and cruisers. During the Stage II Machinery Upgrade Project many of these ships were upgraded to Stage II variants of themselves. ARMS (Armoured Robotic Mobile Suits) The latest advancement in military technology. ARMS are a cross between infantry and armour. They consist of heavy human operated mechanical suits with powerful weaponry and sheilding and were designed with the help of Dr. Neko. Three versions of the suits are planned, but the V1 is the only currently active one. V1 ARMS are slow, heavy, and relatively weak compared to the planned later models. Military Alliances The UVAF has been involved in numerous military alliances over the years, usually against common foes such as Psdonia and the Republic of Sezonia. Sezonian Alliance A shaky alliance between the United Voltz Federation and Sezonia during the Second War of Ps. The UVF created the alliance in order to end fighting in Sezonia to refocus its troops against Ps. The UVAF and Sezonian Army fought together in the Battle of the Gummy Bear Wiki until the Sezonians routed and retreated. Gummy Bear-United Voltz Alliance Developed in the later half of the Second War of Ps. The government of the Gummy Bear Wiki, recently liberated by the UVAF, allied with the UVF in order to defeat their Ps oppressors. This led to improved relations between the Gummy Bear Wiki and United Voltz Federation in the year to come. Great War Allies A group of allied nations which formed together before the outbreak of the Great War (Wiki War I). The allies were created to protect eachother in the case that any nation was to be attacked. The allies included The United Voltz Federation, The Gummy Bear Wiki, Britain, The Woodblockian Empire, and Russia (later left the Allies once it became the U.S.S.R. Wiki). These allies fought together during the Great War. Free Trade Coalition Formed in the wake of the Decree of Imperial Ps, which limited trade to the Western Continent via a Ps blockade in neutral waters. A host of angry nations opposed to this unlawful decree by Psdonia allied together in order to try and disassemble the Ps Blockade. Although an agreement was made with Ps preventing open conflict, the Free Trade Coalition has been working to dissemble the tariff though the area. The coalition includes the United Voltz Federation, The Gummy Bear Wiki, Total War Wiki, The Hitler Parodies, Austria-Hungary Wiki, Britain, Mother Russia, Community Central, The Moonshore, Merth, Lord of the Rings Wiki, Bacon Wiki, Star Wars Wiki, Star Trek Wiki and the Amalgomate State. United Interests Coalition And improved version of the Free Trade Coalition. Contains almost every nation in the world, including the Republic of Truce, one of the UVF's main allied during the Fourth War of Ps. The UVF sits on the high council of the UIC, and led the UIC to defeat the Psdonia Empire in the Fourth War of Ps. Sphere of Immediate Protection An area closely around the UVF which contains nations which are so closely tied to the UVF that their interests are aligned and are mutually under eachother' direct protection. Any action against one is to be considered to be against the entire sphere. The Sphere includes the UVF, the Amalgomate State, Britain and the Gummy Bear Wiki. IsenClean-Truceian Space Agency The IsenClean-Truceian Space Agency, known as ITSA, is a independent space exploration agency funded jointly be the UVF and Republic of Truce. ITSA works to increase space exploration technology and control the UVF and RoT's space missions by sharing tech between the UVF and RoT. United Intergalactic Community Known as the New UIC, the United Intergalactic Community extends the principles of the original UIC to space. Combining the old UIC Council into the Wikia representative, through the Solifugae Web the various advanced races of the Universe were brought together in council to determine Intergalactic Law. As opposed the other alliances, the UVF only plays a small role in this one, as part of the Wikia Delegation, though the UVF operates the Solifugae Intergalactic Travel Hub where the New UIC meets. Soart Alliance Originally the Triple Alliance of the Soart Sea between the UVF, Kittens Republic of Kanto, and the Gummy Bear Wiki, it was designed to oppose the Psocialist Bloc. The Kingdom of New Psdonia and Republic of Truce also joined the alliance. It was disbanded during the Great Chaos. Free Allies Established under the Greater UVF Acts as an alliance of the remaining self-governing nations after the Great Chaos, and in opposition of the Inquisition and Holy Psdonia Empire. The Free Allies maintain a background alliance of general interests, while often working separately, or even which opposing forces, in their primary individual interests. Anti-Dark Ps Coalition An alliance of the UVF, RoT, Tree Soldiers, Peras, Kanto, Siceria, Psdonia, among others against the Dark Ps, primarily during early Wiki War VI. The alliance started crumble following the War of Dark Ps in the transition to the War of Supremacy, pitting former allies against eachother as well as the Inquisition and Ipsens. It collapsed not long after. Adnexus Alliance Named after the Adnexus Massacre, the Adnexus Alliance was an alliance between the UVF, RoT, Syidd Region, Ipsooms, and later the Commewnists and Red Army, against the Holy Psdonia Empire. Though the core members of the UVF, RoT, Syidd, and Ipsooms coordinated heavily together, the Commewnists and Red Army were allied only through a shared enemy. Category:Country Category:Empire Category:Organizations